


February 20, 2021

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: A phone call
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	February 20, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too annoying to read i was just thinking and then i started writing and yeah voila

February 20, 2021

5:47 p.m.

Dial tone

(ringing…)

Scott?

Hey, T. 

Hey. Hi. 

How are you?

Pretty good, pretty good. Sorry, just… one second.

Bad time? I can call back -

No, just… I wanted to be someplace quiet. 

(door closing)

Okay. 

Where are you?

Home. I don’t know, sorry, I just wanted to be in my room. 

Okay. 

Where are _you_?

Home. 

Okay. 

I um… I really liked watching you and Sam. You look good. 

Ha.I’m definitely a little rusty.  But thanks. It was fun. 

I see you pretty much everywhere. _You_ look good. 

Thanks. I don’t know… 

What don’t you know? 

I don’t know. 

Okay. Well, I’m just saying you’re like… yeah. You look good. 

Thanks. 

Mh. 

Um, congratulations again on the new school, that’s so amazing. 

Yeah, thank you. I’m really excited about it. 

It’ll be such a great opportunity, and you’ll be the best coach. 

Thanks, T. Hey anytime you want to make a cameo… 

Ha, yeah. 

Yeah. Open offer. No expiration date. 

Okay. 

You doing okay?

Yeah! It’s just… it’s been such a … _year_ , you know? 

Yeah, I do. 

I don’t know like… I don’t really know what the future looks like. 

Nobody ever does, T. 

Well you do, kind of. 

I know I’ll be coaching. 

Yeah, that’s big. That’s like… security. 

(laughs), Tess, you’re the queen of security, I think you’ll be okay. 

Okay. 

I mean… no matter what you do, you’ll make it great. You always do. 

Mh. 

How’s school?

It’s good. It’s hard but like… good. 

Yeah?

Yeah. I mean it is what it is.

You still like it, though?

It’s just so new… but yeah. It’s interesting. 

You always were the smart one. 

Stop. 

It’s true! 

It’s not, Scott, stop. You could do this just as well as I could. 

Hey remember that time you took that online test for me?

Oh my gosh (laughs) that was bad. 

Yeah, I think that’s the farthest you’ve ever ventured to the dark side. 

Well, I wasn’t going to let you _fail_. 

See, _you’re_ the smart one. 

No, you were just far more focused on studying hockey statistics than _actual_ statistics. 

Hm. Yeah maybe that had something to do with it. 

(silence…)

Well, listen T, I just wanted to call because uh… 

Yeah. I’m glad you did. 

Yeah. Geez, it’s been a while, eh? Can you believe three years already?

Mh. I know. Sometimes it feels like it’s been even longer. 

Yeah?  


I mean… I don’t know. 

Sometimes I feel like it was just yesterday. 

Hm. 

(silence…) 

Do you wish you could rewind sometimes?

Sometimes.

How far back would you go?

Twenty-seventeen. You?

(silence…) 

Scott?  


Sometimes I wish I could go all the way back. I’d do a lot of things differently. 

With skating or -?

Everything. 

(silence…) 

Maybe things would be different, though. Like you’d change the present. 

Maybe they’d be better. 

Maybe they’d be worse.

Hm. 

Maybe. But maybe not. 

Maybe not. But I like our memories. 

Do you?

Yeah. 

Me too. A lot. 

Yeah. 

Do you think about me sometimes? 

Like… it sounds weird but I still catch myself putting that chocolate you like in my basket at the supermarket. 

It’s just like, engrained in me I guess. 

Huh… 

Sorry if that’s weird. 

No, it’s not. I almost order two coffees every time I go to Tims. 

Every time they ask me if that’s all I almost give them your order. 

You remember it?

It’s engrained, I guess. 

(sighs)

You skating at all?

Not really. Sorry. 

Why sorry? 

I don’t know… 

Tess?

Mh?

I’m really proud of you. Like, _so_ proud. And every time I’ve said that… 

it’s never been for _skating_. It’s been for _you_.

(silence…)

And I miss you. 

I don’t know if it makes it better or worse that I see your face everywhere, but every time I do I say, good job, T. 

You’re really doing it. 

Scott…

Hey, you okay? 

Yeah. I’m just… Thank you. 

I got you. 

I’m so proud of you, too. I’m so happy for you. 

Thanks, T. 

(silence…) 

Hey, did you watch it?

No. 

How about the short dance?

No. 

No, me either. I kinda can’t… 

I know. 

Maybe one day we can watch them together… If you’d want that. 

Yeah, I would like that. 

Okay. Then it’s a date. One day. 

One day.

(silence...)

Alright. Well, I’ll let you get going. 

Okay. 

Talk soon? 

Yeah. 

Wait, Scott-?

I’m here. I’m here. 

(sighs) I miss you too. 

I’m right here, T. 

Always, okay? 

Okay.

Yeah. 

Okay. 

Thanks for calling. 

Thanks for answering. Thanks for everything. 

Thanks for everything. 

I’ll always answer. 

I know. 

Okay. 

Bye, Scott. 

Bye, Tess. 


End file.
